


Doctor/Master Kid!Fic

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar





	Doctor/Master Kid!Fic

It was late night in the TARDIS and the Doctor was snuggled close to the Master, an arm tucked around the other Time Lord's waist, one hand cradling the back of his head as if to cradle him against his body as they slept. The Master shifted slightly in his sleep to lay on his side. The Doctor woke up and sighed quietly, shifting to wrap his arms around the other's waist and gently tucked the Master against his chest and gently kissed his jaw before falling back asleep The Master sighed, pressing himself closer to his love, a soft smile placed on his lips. 

In a room across the hall, their three year old daughter, Cessily was wide awake crying silently as she tried to decide whether or not to go to her parents' room and wake either of them or to try and go backto sleep and tell them in the morning. The Master groaned softly as he woke quickly. 

'Check on Cessily,' he mumbled softly. 

The Doctor sighed softly and got up to go across the hall.


End file.
